déjame estar contigo eternamente
by maria de la o
Summary: Después del viaje a otra realidad shinobu piensa que si koyomi hubiera estado mejor sin ella y descubre que quiza el la quiera mas de lo que piensa.
1. Capítulo 1

Koyomi y shinobu acababan de restaurar el orden; hachikuji estaba muerta y Kiss – shot no había convertido la ciudad en un infierno lleno de zombis. Shinobu y Koyomi paseaban por la ciudad de camino a la casa de Koyomi. Mientras tanto Shinobu pensaba en los hechos ocurridos de cómo el mundo había cambiado tanto porque una niña estuviera viva o muerta y de cómo el mundo seguramente no habría cambiado nada porque ella estuviera viva o muerta. Es más eso le hizo pensar en Koyomi quizá su vida habría sido mejor si nunca la hubiera conocido a ella. Es más si nunca la hubiera conocido a ella hubiera seguido teniendo una vida normal. Entonces Koyomi le pregunto:

¿Shinobu en que piensas?

Quería mentirle pero sabía que a él no podía así que se lo dijo:- Estaba pensando en cómo habría sido el mundo si yo estuviese muerta. Y que quizá tu vida sería mejor sin mí , serias feliz viviendo una vida normal.

Mientras decía eso lágrimas de sangre corrían por su rostro. Koyomi rápidamente la abrazo y dijo: - No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso mi vida es maravillosa porque te tengo a mi lado . Es más incluso desearía volver a ser un vampiro completo.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Por qué mi familia y todos a los que quiero acabaran muriendo por eso quiero ser un vampiro completo para estar contigo y que no te sientas sola.

No hace falta he pasado sola 500 años me las apañare.

Pero no es por eso sino que yo quiero pasar mi larga vida con alguien a quien amo y esa eres tú.

¿me amas?

Si, te amo desde que el incidente con Karen por tanto te bese pero debido a tu reacción hice creer que era una broma porque no sé si tú me amas. ¿me amas?

Por supuesto que si desde que te negaste a matarme.

Entonces ambos se besaron .


	2. Chapter 2

Luego ambos se fueron a la casa de koyomi cogidos del brazo pero para desgracia de shinobu llegaron muy pronto a la puerta y se tuvo que esconderse. Se fue para la ventana de Koyomi para luego entrar.

Una vez que koyomi calmo a sus hermanas por su ausencia se fueron a su habitación y una vez ahi shinobu pudo entrar en su cuarto sin peligro.

- Uff ya era hora no soportaba estar más ahí fuera con el frio.

-Yo también no aguantaba más sin verte- y la beso.

Shinobu estaba feliz pero aun había una cosa que le rondaba la cabeza de lo que le dijo koyomi.

- ¿Koyomi de verdad que desearías ser un vampiro completo otra vez?

A koyomi le extraño que le soltara esa pregunta tan de sopetón pero no dudo un momento en su respuesta: - Sí

Entonces shinobu se acerco a él y le mordió en el cuello. Después de un tiempo de que le estuviera chupando la sangre koyomi se desmayo . Una vez acabo Shinobu cerró las cortinas para que luego no se quemaran y la puerta para que sus hermanas no le molestaran y se acurruco al lado de Koyomi esperando a que se levantara.

A la mañana siguiente koyomi se levanto con la misma sensación que la primera vez se sentía diferente . Sintió un peso encima de su brazo y vio un cabello rubio y dedujo que era shinobu pero en lugar de la niña de anoche estaba la shinobu adulta . Koyomi la desperto . Shinobu se desperezo y dijo : ´Buenos dias mi amor inmortal ¿como estas?

-Bien pero shinobu ¿como es que vuelves a a ser adulta?

- Por que al beber toda tu sangre me puede terminar de recuperar y volví a mi verdadera forma.

- Ahh . bueno vamos a desayunar .

- ya tienes sed , cuando te despertaste la primera vez no eras asi.

- No es eso solo quiero desayunar algo a secas no me refiero a beber sangre.

- vale venga vamos.

- Espera que mire si están mis hermanas.


	3. Chapter 3

Koyomi fue a observar con mucho cuidado de evitar el sol era lo malo de ser un vampiro en una casa con 2 chicas a las que les encanta el sol . Se recorrió toda la casa y ni rastro de sus hermanas pero en la cocina ponía una nota :" Hermano , hemos salido con nuestros novios y mama esta trabajando te quedas solo . Karen . Psta : Pobre nee-san se queda solo" Esa debía ser tsukihi siempre se preocupa mucho por él . Al no haber nadie en casa Koyomi fue a buscar a Shinobu y se fueron a desayunar.

Koyomi preparó tortilla de arroz , té y macedonia . En la mesa se sentaron muy juntitos y despues de un rato a Shinobu se le ocurrio laidea de darle de comer a Koyomi pero a él no le importo es más al segundo la estaba imitando.

Una vez acabado el desayuno recogieron y se fueron al comedor que Koyomi queria enseñarle fotos a Shinobu de su infancia . A shinobu la parecio adorable y entonces Koyomi preguntó :

-Shinobu ¿como era tu infancia?

A Shinobu le deprimio un poco esa pregunta y koyomi dejo el tema , pero entonces Shinobu dijo :

- Esta bien la persona con la que voy a pasar los proximos 500 años o más tiene derecho a saberlo .

Y comenzó a narrar su infancia.


End file.
